Mina
by Gwiniver Morgan
Summary: Su bebe esta por llegar a este mundo, y su mejor amigo esta a su lado, como no, como siempre. Drable (creo)


Un pequeño, pequeñiiiiiiisimo ono shot cursi de cómo puede ser esta escena, aunque como siempre digo, los creadores de Sherlock BBC, siempre haran algo que nadie imagine.

Sherlock pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Ya John, Y a veces a Mary, pero todos sabemos que más a John.

~Mina~

Las blancas paredes del hospital eran su única compañía mientras esperaba el momento quizá mas importante de su vida. ¿Dónde se supone que estaban los demás padres nervioso de la sala de espera para cotejar sobre los sexos de sus bebes, el peso ganado por las esposas y demás idioteces que le harían menos larga la espera?

Sin embargo, John Watson no engañaba a nadie, la única compañía que deseaba era la de su mejor amigo , el único cabezota detective consultor del mundo, quien solo había respondido sus mensaje con uno que decía : "Ocupado. Caso de 8" ¿Para que negar que había sonreído al leer tal respuesta? Era Sherlock, nunca dejaría de serlo y eso era lo que esperaba. Aun así, la compañía le habría venido bien mientras esperaba. Una cesárea no era una operación de riesgo, aunque con la edad de Mary y los pormenores del embarazo, la obstetra se había mostrado reservada para prevenirlo en caso de cualquier complicación.

Paso la mano por su frente por enésima vez. Miro el celular consultando la hora. Solo había pasado poco mas de una hora pero se sentía como una eternidad . Por fin uno de los médicos residentes salió con una expresión que no podía ocultar que todo había salido bien.

-¿Señor Watson….? Felicidades, ya es padre de una niña.- El tenso rostro de John por fin se relajo en una sonrisa boba de felicidad. -Gracias… yo….¿mi esposa?…

-Su esposa dormirá un par de hora pero en unos minutos podrá pasar a ver a su bebe, si así lo desea. -Asintió torpemente diciendo "por supuesto" y el medico se retiro con las manos en los bolsillos.

Watson se dejo caer en la silla y rió levemente, simple y llanamente feliz. Al alzar la vista distinguió la alta figura enfundada en un abrigo. -¿John? ¿Estas bien? -Se levanto y lo abrazo fuertemente y para su regocijo Sherlock le correspondió el abrazo. -Estas llorando John, ¿Qué sucedió? -Se apartó de el y se recogió las lagrimas, no había sentido cuando las soltó. -Tonto. No observas. !Estoy feliz¡ -

Sherlock esbozo una sonrisa de lado. -Tu eres el tonto. -Respondió- Mis congratulaciones. Para ti y para Mary.

-No seas tan formal, por favor. Espera,¿y tu caso?

-Ah. - suspiro el detective- Lo que prometía ser un ocho resultó un insípido seis…en fin, de pronto me pareció mas importante estar aquí.

-Gracias…. - Una enfermera bonita (aunque esta vez John no la noto, Sherlock si noto el despiste de su amigo) salió para conducirlo al cunero. John avanzo un par de pasos y como Sherlock no se moviera,regresó por el, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo consigo.

El pasillo que daba a la habitación tenia una media pared y un vidrio. Del otro lado en la cuna de barandales bajos , les daba la espalda una pequeñita de piel blanca con una pelusilla rubia adornando su cabeza. John se estiro pero no podía verla mejor. Fue Sherlock quien solicitó a la enfermera si podía voltearla. La chica suavemente giro a la bebita , pero al hacerlo, ésta empezó a llorar con fuertes gritos haciendo que su carita se pusiera roja. John río tontamente y Sherlock sonrió con ternura al mirarlo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo cargarla…? - La enfermera reviso la tabla y luego asintió. Con cuidado envolvió a la nena en una frazada blanca y la deposito en brazos del ansioso padre. La pequeña calló al momento y aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados al relajarse su expresión la pudo admirar mejor. Sus ojos parecían levemente rasgados y su boca era apenas un puntito rosado, pero a John le pareció la perfección misma. Sherlock se acerco un poco más y también miro con cuidado a la niña.

-No empieces a deducir cosas de ella, por favor… - El otro soltó un resoplido indignado-¿Por quién me tomas? Acaba de nacer , no hay mucho que se pueda decir sobre ella de todos modos.

-Toma. - Sin darle oportunidad de replicar, John le paso a la niña, dándole indicaciones con voz tenue sobre como sostenerla. Sin embargo, Sherlock parecía hacerlo muy bien, como todo en lo que ponía interés. A lo mejor hasta había leído libros sobre el cuidado de los recién nacidos en sus ratos libres de perseguir criminales. La pequeña saco una manita delgada de entre la sabana y John puso el índice entre sus deditos. -Bienvenida, Mina…

-¿Mina? ¿No se te ocurrió un nombre mas simple?

-No todos necesitamos tres nombres ¿Verdad, Mina? - Dijo John mirando sólo a su hija.

-No es por la cantidad, pero ¿Mina? ¿En serio?

-Bien, el nombre es Wihelmina. Pero Mina suena mas bonito mientras es pequeña...

-¿Wihelmina…? Es la forma femenina de …

-De William. Por supuesto que Sherlock no es nombre de chica... - Sherlock lo miro extrañado-Aún no convenzo a Mary, pero en cuanto vea a Mina y lo bien que le queda el nombre, aceptará.

-John, yo….

-Lo sé, Sherlock. De nada. - Y le sonrió con cariño. Pues junto con Mary y Mina, era lo que mas le importaba en el universo.


End file.
